Logan Mitchell's Story
by Lez Be Friends
Summary: Logan Mitchell is a troubled boy. He will try his best to do anything, to forget. Living in a group home only makes it worse, they don't want him to forget what he's done. Will Logan ever come to terms with the person he is?
1. Chapter 1

Logan Mitchell's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. I only own my own Characters.**

Logan's Pov

At ten years old my parents sent me to a group home. My parents say they are doing this because they love me so much. I don't think love means sending one of your sons to a group home.

I hate it here. I hate that I have to share a room with all the kids who live here. Just because I would try to burn my house down doesn't mean anything. I might have attempted to kill my twin brother by chasing him with a knife, but it was only my cry for attention. Boy, did I go about it in the wrong way. The worst part about living in the group home is that, the day my family left me at the group home was the last they'd ever want to see me.

Over the eight years I've been here, all my roommates had become my family. One thing I loved about living in a group home is they let out for public school, and any kind of physical activity. Playing ice hockey made me meet my three best friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond.

"I'm going to Kendall's house," I said to the owner of the home, Mr. Martian.

"Of course you can. Logan just remember your curfew is nine. Tomorrow, you have therapy secession." He said giving me a stern look.

I rolled my eyes; I hated therapy. They always made me remember my younger years and all the bad things I would do. Living in group home has changed me a lot.

I walked over to Kendall's house, the door was opened and I walked right in.

My boyfriend Carlos greeted me with a big smile. "Hey, babe." He said giving me a big kiss. I have him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey, cutie." I said as we parted.

"What took forever?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look as we walked over to Kendall and James. "Oh you know my dad was talking to me, he told me I had to be home by nine." I said saying a half truth.

"Nine?" James said. "You can't, that's when the fun begins." He added.

"Like what, me watching you stair at yourself in the mirror?" I said laughing at my own joke.

James just glared and Carlos and Kendall just laughed.

We watched movies, ordered pizza, and listen to James talk about how he will one day become a famous singer. After that we watched some more movies.

Carlos and I snuggled up on the couch. I began yawning and my eyelids became heavy, before I knew it I fell asleep. We all did actually.

Everyone awoke to the annoying ring that was coming from my pants pocket.

"LOGAN FUCKING MITCHELL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Mr. Martian yelled.

"I fell asleep at Kendall's, I'm sorry dad." I said.

"LOGAN I'M NOT YOUR FATHER GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW, OR THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONCQUENCES." He yelled some more.

"Ok, I'll leave now." I said, getting off the couch.

"I'll be waiting for you." He said and hung up.

I looked at the clock it was one in the morning.

Carlos looked at me sleepily. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home my dad wants me to leave."

"I'll take you." He said getting his car keys out of his pants pocket.

Everyone is just shocked Carlos was able to pass his road test.

"No I'll walk." I said.

"I won't let you." He said giving me a puppy dog look. He looked so cute I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I said.

"We will all go," Kendall said.

We all got into Carlos' car. Should I tell them where I live or make up a random address I thought to myself.

"Logan, where do you live?" Kendall asked.

I told them my real address I was too tired to lie about where I live and have to walk home.

"Why do you live in a group home?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

Kendall nodded.

The drive was quite after that. Once they got to my house Mr. Martian was outside waiting. I was scared, I was in huge trouble.

"Bye, guys see you Monday." I said getting out of the car.

"Bye." They all said, in unison. And Carlos drove away.

"LOGAN MITCHELL YOUR IN HUGE TROUBLE." Mr. Martian said as we walked into the house


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not BTR the only thing I own is the characters I created.**

**Thanks, for all the reviews. =]**

Logan's Pov

I walked into the house and rushed right up into my room. My two friends Dayton and Parker were up waiting for me.

"Dude, we were worried sick about you." Dayton said jumping out of his bad and sat on my bed.

"I was at Kendall's house, no biggie." I said.

"Oh," Dayton said, as I went into my draws trying to find a pajama shirt. I hated sleeping in just boxers.

I found a white v-neck t-shirt to sleep in and I took off my black skinny jeans.

"Was your lover boy, there?" Parker asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Yes, Carlos was there." I said, answering Parker's dumb question.

Dayton and Parker just smiled. They were the only ones in the group home to know I was gay. They kind of found out when they heard me talk to him on the single house phone we have.

I looked at both boys, "I'm tired." I said and looked at Dayton. "Get off my bed," I said pushing him off the bed.

He made a loud thud noise as he hit the ground, I simply laughed and with that went to bed.

The next day, I awoke to Mr. Martian yelling at me since I didn't come down for breakfast. I made a loud sighing noise. Mr. Martian looked at me and told me to get ready for my therapy appointment. I groaned.

I got dressed, taking my cell phone out of my pants pocket. I noticed I've received a text message from Carlos.

'Just wanted to let you know, we got back to Kendall's house safely…dude we all talked about it, you owe us an explanation. Why didn't you tell us about where you lived we wouldn't judge you at all. We all love you. Xox Carlos.'

I threw my phone against the wall. I owe my friends nothing. If I told them about all the shitty things I've done they would drop me in a second. Who would want to be friends with a person like me all I do live a lie.

I took the clothes I've picked out and brought them into the bathroom where I can shower and get dressed. I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom taking my pajamas and putting them in my laundry basket knowing I'd have to do my laundry later.

I picked up my blackberry seeing I had cracked the screen, but I didn't care. I placed it in my pocket and decided I'll text Carlos later.

"Mr. Martian," I yelled.

"Ready Logan?" He asked.

I nodded.

He drove me to the therapist office. I got all nervous; I hated remembering all the bad I've done. I'm a changed person, and that's a fact. I didn't need this therapy.

I sat down in a chair waiting for my name to be called. I picked up People Magazine. I flipped to a random article about how Justin Bieber washes his hair. This article is lame who gives a shit how Justin washes his hair. I placed the magazine back on the table.

"Logan Mitchell" Called Dr. Bob.

I got up from my chair and followed Dr. Bob into his office. He gave me a smile, and gestured me to sit on his chair. He opened his book and looked to see what we were talking about.

"Well Logan, I've been talking to Mr. Martain, he's been saying you have been making huge improvements." He said beaming.

I frowned. "Yeah, so I have." I replied not really caring what he was going to say.

Dr. Bob flipped through his book of written documentation of my life.

"Logan, we need to talk about the time you stole a car and thought you can drive it. Why did you do this?" He asked.

"Um.." I didn't want to remember the day, I didn't want to have a flashback of this day.

Drake and I were outside while my parents went on a walk. They had left the car keys, on the kitchen table. Which Drake now had in his hands.

"Come on Logie poggie." My brother Drake said.

"I'm just fine reading my book." I said bitterly to my twin.

"But driving a car is a lot more fun the reading." He said luring me into his trap.

"Fine," I said putting my book down on the front porch.

"You go first." I nodded my head and listened to my older evil twin brother.

I took the keys and went right into the car. Being only eight, I still had a bit of trouble reaching the pedals. I somehow managed to reach them somehow. I pulled out of the drive way successfully, reaching the open road. I was driving on the opposite side of the road soon I maneuvered over to the correct side and drove around aimlessly. Until I made a sudden crash. I had hit the car in front of me.

"Drake told me too." I said.

"Drake would never do such a thing, he said he was telling you not to do it but you ignored his wishes and took the car on your own." Dr. Bob said, stating the facts he had gotten from the police.

"Well, he lied. Drake was always out to get me."

"I'm sure he wasn't, he's your brother."

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't stand Dr. Bob always giving me advice when I was fine, and I didn't need him.

So, this one problem wasn't my fault. Usually I'm the one to blame, but this time Drake set me up big time. This is why I hated him. I wish when I had the chance I killed him. I then walked out of Dr. Bob's office. I didn't need his help. I took out my cracked phone and decided now was the time to text Carlos.

'I don't need to tell you anything, my life is my business. I don't need you three to try to pick up the pieces. My problems are way bigger then any hockey player from Minnesota can fix.'

Seconds later I felt a buzz coming from my pocket.

'None of us care Logan, were your friends. We just want to help.' Carlos replied.

I hated my friends as of right now, they sure don't know when to stay out of peoples business.

'IF YOU WERE A GOOD FRIEND/BOYFRIEND, YOU'D KNOW THIS ISN'T YOUR PLACE TO MEDDLEDING IN.' I wrote out of anger.

I never did receive a text back from Carlos, and I was happy. I didn't want any of my friends to know the real Logan Mitchell. He wasn't a nice guy as everyone thinks he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR only, my own characters. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry I took forever to write a new chapter work makes me sleepy.**

Logan's POV

I got home from seeing Dr. Bob only cause I walked out of my appointment. But in all honesty I don't care. I was just angry with myself for being such an asshole to the person I love the most, Carlos and second Kendall and James. They didn't deserve to be treated that way.

I sighed as Mr. Martian drove home. He wasn't angry with me walking out of therapy, I guess he was so used to it in the first place, since I did it a lot.

We got home and I was told no TV by Mr. Martian, since I broke curfew last night. That didn't bother me. I had a whole bunch of chores to get working on. I began my afternoon, doing the laundry. Once I finished with that, I started folding my clothes and putting them away. Lastly, I decided to clean up my side of the room. I was the messiest one in the group home.

It was now dinnertime by the time I had finished doing my chores. I smiled since we ordered pizza, my favorite. Usually, I make conversation with the others. But, my boyfriend always seemed to be on my mind. I finished dinner and decided I'd go out since I was allowed out of the house. I walked on foot to Carlos' house.

"Hey, Mr. Garcia." I said as he answered the door.

"Hey, Logan." He greeted.

"Is Carlos home?"

"Yeah, please come in."

I walked into his untidy home, since Carlos' mother died after giving birth to him; neither him nor his father never really cares to clean the house. The one thing that is very shocking is Carlos' room is so neat and organized you'd think he'd want to clean the whole house, cause he's a neat freak but he said he didn't want to take the time to clean the whole house. So he never did.

"Carlos, you have a visitor." Mr. Garcia yelled, and walked out of the room.

Carlos came rushing down the steps, not expecting to see me; his smile fell off his face.

"Oh, it is you." He said dully.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

He looked around the room fidgeting, still no response.

"Well, I take that as a no then." I said, as I walked towards the door.

"Make it quick, I'm hanging out with Kendall and James." He replied.

"Fine, I'm sorry for the way I was acting. I shouldn't be taking out my anger on you. You are right, I should be telling you everything." I said hoping he'd forgive me.

"I forgive you babe." He said coming off the steps and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I think I need to head home." I said. "I just need to do something there. I will hopefully see you later." I said giving him one last kiss on the lips.

I walked home, and I was thinking to myself, am I really going to tell Mr. Martian I'm gay. I asked myself nervously. I knew I had to do it. Carlos already told his dad and he seemed to be fine with it, I just hope, Mr. Martian is too. Before I knew it I was home.

I came rushing into the room looking all over the house for Mr. Martian. I finally found him with everyone watching a movie. I stepped in front of the TV screen. Everyone was shouting for me to move.

"Mr. Martian," I said.

"Logan is this important?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes, very."

"Alright boy, proceed."

"I'm gay."

Mr. Martian paused the screen and walked out of the room. I looked over to see my two best friends smiling back at me. They have always said I should come out, but I never listened to them. I'm so glad I finally did.

"LOGAN MITCHELL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW," Mr. Martian yelled, from the hallway.

I did what I was told and walked into the hallway, I just hope I'm not in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR but if I did, I'd be super happy. I only own my own characters.**

**Mazuyakaya: This is all happening, before the band auditions and becomes famous, but the story will lead up to the auditions.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS ;]**

Logan's POV

I approached Mr. Martian. Nervous as ever, but I'm sure everything will be fine right? I asked myself before he spoke.

He made me walk into his room, which was located on the first floor, incase any of us tried sneaking out of the house or just have those bad intentions, of doing something wrong.

He looked at me and sighed. "Logan, I'm not at all disappointed in you being gay. I've learned from my parents love is love. I accept you for who you are." He said as a smile formed on my face. "I only reacted the way I did, because you came out in front of everyone. It took me by surprise." He said and gave me a hug.

"Oh Logie, do you have a lucky guy?" He asked.

"I do, he's my friend Carlos." I said.

"Oh, the boy you always talk about, I should have seen this one coming." He said with a smirk.

The room became silent, until Mr. Martian spoke up. "Logie, have him come over for dinner tomorrow."

I froze, "Um…" I said trying to think of a lie.

"Logan if you don't invite the boy over for dinner then, I'll call him."

"Fine, I ask him when I see him later." Mr. Martian nodded.

"Be home by eleven." He said.

I nodded my head and called Carlos asking where he was. He told me he was at Kendall's house, like usual.

I walked over to his house. I saw a disappointed face as Kendall opened the door. I guess he was still mad at me for not wanting to talk about my past.

He still let me in. I gave him a half smile, and spoke up to erase the awkward tension between James, Kendall, and myself.

"Look, you are right, I do need to tell you why I'm at the group home. But if I tell you, then I don't think you'd ever talk to me again." I said sighing.

"We'd talk to you know matter what." Kendall said.

"Fine, I guess you'd like an explanation." I said as I was going to start off my story. "It all started the day I was born. My parents loved my twin brother and not me. I let the jealousy get a lot out of hand." I said as I begun telling the story. "Then I stole my parents car, robbed a store, set my house on fire, and the last thing I've done is…" I paused thinking if I should tell them how I tried killing my twin brother. "I tried killing my twin brother."

My friend all gave me shocked looks. "I knew this was a mistake, I'm sure you all hate me." I said, heading for the door.

Carlos, came running up to me. "Logan we don't hate you. Were just shocked with what you told us." He said giving me a hug, Kendall and James soon joined us in the hug.

We stopped hugging, "I can reassure you, living in the group home has changed me." I said.

They all smiled at me and nodded knowing that, I'm a changed person.

"Carlos," I whispered.

"Yeah," He said as we sat in the living room, waiting for dinner to come since the guys told me they had been waiting for the Chinese food they ordered to come.

"Mr. Martian, he's the owner of the group home wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner."

"I'd love too." Carlos said happily.

When Carlos agreed to come over for dinner it made me so nervous. I smiled faking my happiness. I was happy he was coming over but my nerves are getting the best of me.

After we ate dinner we played video games all night. I left at the time I was told to leave at and came home just in time for my curfew.

"Mr. Martian," I said walking into the house.

He was sitting in the living room reading a book awaiting my arrival.

"Carlos, will be coming over tomorrow for dinner." I said with a smile.

"Great, I expect you to make something we all will enjoy."

I sighed and nodded my head, doing what I was told.

"Well, I'm off to bed." I said, walking up the steps and into my room.

Pulling out something to wear. Since everyone was asleep I just changed by my bed. I then went into the bathroom, and washed up. I then went right to bed, getting an awful night of sleep. Thinking of tomorrow made me so nervous. I just hope knowbody says anything to embarrass me, which I know Parker and Dayton are going to do weather I tell them to or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, except my own characters ;]**

**THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS.**

Carlos' POV

Today was the big day. I was going to the group home and meet the people Logan has been living with. I'm kind of scared to be quite honest. I mean, what if I somehow fuck up and everyone thinks I'm retarded. I thought to myself being a little hard on myself. I was just so nervous, Logan meant a lot to me.

I called James and Kendall over so they can help me get ready for the date later. It was already 2:30, when I invited them over.

Kendall and James came into my room and were helping me pick out something to wear.

"Why can't I wear my helmet?" I asked James as he took my helmet off my head.

"Your trying to look nice, not like a klutz." James said as he placed my helmet on my bed. I sighed.

"I need that helmet," I mumbled.

We went through my closet looking for something to wear. Picking out a gray pair of skinny jeans.

We must have searched my whole entire room, looking for a shirt, until they told me to wear a purple button shirt with a black vest, and a skinny black tie. Kendall said I should wear a pair of black converse. I did what they said.

The boys looked over my outfit once more. Kendall was tying my tie and James was making my hair look better. Then James took out of his pocket some Cuda man spray. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't spray that shit on me." I said, running away from him. I hated that stuff more then anything. I didn't want to smell like whatever sent he uses.

Kendall was just laughing at us while James chased me. This is why I love my friends.

Once I was ready and James decided he wouldn't use his man spray on me we sat in my house and watched TV and talked.

"Do you think, the people Logan lives with will like me?" I asked my two friends.

They looked over at me, "Carlos, what's not to like about you? You're a good person and they will notice that as soon as you walk into the room." Kendall said cheering me up.

I smiled at him, "Thanks," I said looking at my watch. "Shit, I have to go." I said getting off my couch and said a quick good bye to Kendall and James and rushed over to Logan's house, I was so nervous, I was shaking the whole drive over to his house.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Logan's POV

I couldn't believe Carlos' would be here in a few hours. I had to get ready and look presentable. I thought.

I went into my closet finding nothing I wanted to wear, so I went into Dayton's closet. I always stole his clothes, and sometime Parker's. They have a lot nicer clothes then me. I thought to myself. As I picked out a red plaid shirt, and then using my own black skinny jeans.

I then decided to get ready, by showering. I needed to look hot.

Before I knew it Carlos would be over soon. Today went by fast, I thought to myself.

I got ready, for Carlos to come over. I was so nervous, what if everything went wrong, knowing the people I'm with, it will. I sighed to myself, as I waited for Carlos by the door.

I soon saw Carlos' car pull on the side of the driveway he bumped into the trashcans making a horrible park. I decided to come out of my house and greet him.

"Hey, baby." I said as he got out of his car.

"Hey cutie." He said giving me the biggest hug ever; I could tell by the way he was acting he was nervous.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Good," He responded.

"I'm glad." I responded awkwardly.

Since I woke up late today, Parker made dinner for everyone. He told me it was fine that I was doing that but he said I needed to stop taking all his clothes and never returning them. I just rolled my eyes at him.

There was an awkward silence between Carlos and I.

"Babe, there's nothing to worry about, everything is going to be okay." I said to him.

"I know, but what if I look dumb." He said, with a frown.

"Your not dumb, and don't ever think that way of yourself." I reassured him giving him a smile.

We walked inside to see everyone standing by the door.

"Seriously, you're going to scare the poor boy." I told them.

Dayton walked over to Carlos putting his arm around his shoulder. "How are you my friend?" He said.

"I'm good," He said taking Dayton's hand off his shoulder.

"That's great, so why don't you come follow me and I can tell you all about your boyfriend Logie." He said with a smirk.

Just as then there was a beep from the kitchen. Mr. Martian walked into the kitchen shutting off the timer that had been on.

"Kids dinners ready." He called.

We all went into the room. On the table was tacos Mr. Martian glared at me knowing that tacos wasn't something I'd make. Since he knew very well the only thing I was able to make was dinosaur chicken nuggets which were my favorite.

We all dug into the tacos.

"Carlos," Mr. Martian spoke up after taking a bite of his taco. "When did you and Logan meet?" He asked.

I could tell Carlos was nervous, "We met at hockey," He responded.

"Did you guys ever have sex?" Parker blurted out.

Everyone laughed at him except Carlos, me, and Mr. Martian.

"No, and even if we done anything, sexual like that I wouldn't tell any of you, cause all of you have the worlds biggest mouths. You can't even keep a secret." I yelled.

"We kept the secret of you being gay, for a couple of months, so I have to say Parker and I are good secret keepers." Dayton said.

"I had to fucking bribe you assholes."

Carlos, looked at me and laughed, like I said something funny. I knew this dinner was going to go horribly wrong.

Mr. Martian let us fight until we all stopped. He looked at Carlos who just ate his taco now. "Carlos, do you have any intentions of hurting Logan?"

"Nope, I'd never do that. Logan is my good friend and no matter what happeneds to us, I'm always going to care about him." He said.

I think Mr. Martian liked his answer, you can never tell with Mr. Martian. He is so hard to read, since he never shows any emotion.

"One more question I have for you. Do you have a criminal record?"

"No, I would never do anything wrong, my dads a cop, so I just obay the law."

Mr. Martian smiled, and we all just ate dinner in silence.

"I'll do the dishes," Carlos said out of know where.

"I'll help you, Mr. Martian consider this my way of making up for not making dinner."

Mr. Martian nodded, "Alright boys."

When everyone finished eating dinner we cleaned up and washed the dishes.

"Carlos, I think everyone likes you." I said with a huge smile.

"How would you know?"

"I've lived with these people for a while, they maybe crazy, but when they saw how nice you were I think that's how you won them over." I said.

Carlos smiled and walked over to me, giving me a big kiss on the lips. "Logie, there's something I need to say to you." He said.

"What's that?"

"I love you." I looked at Carlos, my mouth was wide open. Did I hear that right? I thought.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Logan Mitchell, I love you." He said once more.

I looked at him in shock, he really said what I think he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own btr although in my mind I do. ;]**

**Hahah thanks for the reviews and sorry I'm taking forever to update.**

Logan's POV

Did he just say what I think he did? I thought to myself. I mean we've been together for a while so, I should have seen this coming. But did I really love him the way he loved me? I thought to myself.

"I love you too." I said without any hesitation. I did love Carlos. I couldn't deny the feelings I've felt for him. He's an amazing guy and I'm lucky to cal him mine.

Carlos blushed; this is something rare for him to do. Carlos says he hates blushing especially in front of me. Which I never understood why.

We finished up the dishes, and we decided to go into the basement and play the WII. I was just praying, that Dayton or Parker didn't come down, to intrude. Carlos went over to the collection of WII games and decided he wanted to play Mario Party. I guess that's not much of a shock since he loves that game.

Carlos made himself comfy on the couch while I set up the game. Once the game turned on we picked our players. I was Mario like I always am and Carlos was Yoshi. He always said he wanted to have a green pet dinosaur named Yoshi. I'm not even sure if he knows dinosaurs are extinct.

We played a full twenty turns and Carlos beat me with nine stars. Carlos did a very sexy victory dance and rubbed it in my face just a little. I didn't try has hard as I usually do 'cause Carlos cuteness was in the way.

"What do I win?" He asked looking at me.

"A kiss." I said pressing my lips against his.

"Ewwww, get a room." I heard someone say in the doorway. It sounded girly so I knew it wasn't Dayton or Parker. I looked up to see Krissy standing there.

"We are," I responded bitterly.

"No need to give me an attitude. I was just saying I don't want to see you guys kissing. Now don't get me wrong. I'm all for gays, I just can't stand seeing PDA, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. No kissing around you."

Krissy smiled and walked down into the basement, "You don't mind do you?"

"No, come join us." Carlos responded with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to hear some funny stories about your boyfriend?"

Carlos nodded his head and grinned with excitement. This couldn't be good. I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Well, I will be leaving for college soon so I want to do my best to finish the story like ASAP. ;] So yeah I'll do my best to update. I'M POSTING A DOUBLE CHAPTER TODAY.**

**BASICALLY I OWN NOTHING, BUT I'M STILL CONVINCING MYSELF I DO. I ONLY OWN THE PEOPLE I MADE UP.**

Logan's POV

Krissy begun to tell Carlos a story, which I have no clue what story she will be telling him I hope its nothing embarrassing. "When Logan was ten I remember, he would always talk about one boy on the hockey team." Krissy said.

"Who was it?" Carlos asked, as he interrupted her story.

"It was you." Carlos looked over at me and I blushed a bit wondering which story she would be telling him. Since growing up I always talked about Carlos. I just hope its not one of my bad stories.

"Mr. Martian was so happy Logan made a friend. Since you were the only person he talked about. Every once in a while he would bring the name Kendall and James into the household but never as much as you. Mr. Martian thought it was cute, until he actually heard what he was saying."

"What was he saying?" Carlos asked excitedly. I knew where this was going. I didn't want him to know what I said since it wasn't very good.

"I said Carlos is a crazy and hyper child at the age of ten." I blurted out before Krissy could say any more.

Carlos let out a small laugh. "Well, we know that is still true." He said in a matter of factly tone. I just laughed to hoping he wouldn't catch on to the lie I just told.

"Logan its rude to lie." Kirssy said giving me a nasty look.

I gave her a look hoping she'd know not to tell him, what I said I knew if she told him, he could possibly break up with me. I didn't want him to do such a thing. I loved him way too much for that to happen.

"He said that damn spic is always fucking up. He's retarded." She said quoting my ten year old self. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe she told a story about me acting so immature and racist. I remember that day well. I was in huge trouble, and I didn't get to play hockey.

"Carlos," I said as I noticed he was getting up to leave.

"Save it, don't even bother talking to me." He said slapping me across the face.

Carlos ran out of my house, and back to his car. I sighed and looked back at Krissy.

"Thanks a lot, now he hates me." I said as, as tears were coming down on my cheeks. I usually never cried in front of anyone but this time I just couldn't help it. Krissy ruined the best relationship; I've ever been in.

"You can do better." She said. "We all got together and talked about it. He's brainwashing you." When she said we I knew exactly who she was talking about. It was Dayton, Parker, Krissy, and Jess.

"Oh sorry next time I'll find someone you guys actually like." I replied scarsticly.

Mr. Martian came down into the basement. "Where did Carlos go?" He asked.

"His dad need him home." I said sending Krissy a death glair.

"Well, Logan you have therapy tomorrow morning." He said and then left the basement.

"I fucking hate all of you," I said running into the bathroom the one place I can be alone. I locked the door not allowing any one into the bathroom. I just cried, all I wanted was to talk to Carlos, but he would never want to talk to me I thought to myself.

Carlos' POV

I couldn't believe Logan actually said that about me. What if he was only dating me as a joke? I wish I never told him I loved him. How can I love an asshole like that? I fucking hate Logan.

I drove home trying to not cry. I got home pretty quickly since I sped. I knew I shouldn't and if I did my dad would make sure all the other cops gave me a ticket. He said even if I am his son I shouldn't get any special treatment. I sighed. I slammed the front door to my house. My dad hates when I do that.

"Papi, I'm home." I said.

"How was Logan's?" He asked as he said in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Horrible, we got into a huge fight. I just walked on him." I said as I cried to my dad. We were very close, I told him everything. He's basically my best friend.

"Hijo, what did you fight over?"

I looked at him, "He called me a spic and retarded." I cried.

"Hijo, are you sure this is the same Logan Mitchell who wouldn't hurt a fly?"

"Dad, he's an asshole." I looked at him whipping the tears off my cheeks. "I'm going to bed,"

I said running up to my room slamming the door shut. No matter how much I love him I need to hate him. I told myself. And went into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BTR ;[ **

**ENJOY THE DOUBLE CHAPTERS.**

Logan's POV

I ended up sleeping in the bathtub. I awoke to someone knocking on the door. I couldn't make out the voice since I was still asleep.

"Staying in the bathroom won't change anything." I heard a voice say.

I groaned. "Shut the fuck up Dayton. I hate you." I snorted.

"You will be thanking us later." I rolled my eye.

"No I won't you honestly, don't know how much Carlos meant to me." I yelled through the bathroom door.

Not caring about anything, and knowing I had to get out of the house for therapy in an hour I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. I didn't even say anything to Dayton any more. I was to pissed off at him.

I went into the kitchen, making a bowl of cereal. I ate it in silence as Dayton, Parker, Krissy, and Jess all sat down with me eating their breakfast at the table. I ate even quicker I didn't want to be with them at all. I'd rather be at therapy, talking to Dr. Bob. Then being home, that says a lot coming from me.

As soon as I finished. Mr. Martian came into the kitchen telling me its time to go. I was so happy I ran out the door.

"Wow, Logan you've never been happy to go to therapy before." He said as a smile spread across his face.

"Yup, I just want to go to therapy. I love it." I lied.

Mr. Martian looked so proud of me. We got into the car and Mr. Martian drove to therapy.

I was dreading going, I said looking out the window, singing along to the song on the radio. I never had a good of a voice as James that's for sure.

Once we got there I was called right into Dr. Bob's office.

"It's nice to see you Logan." He said giving me a nice firm handshake.

"Like wise." I said lying.

Dr. Bob took out a notepad and paper, going back to where we left off. "Logan what we are going to talk about might be hard to talk about." He begun, I nodded my head and just listened to what he said.

"So, why were you chasing your brother around with a knife?" He asked me.

_Flashback_

"_Logan, your so annoying." Drake shouted at me._

_I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean to touch it, I wanted to play hockey." I said innocently. And I handed him back his new hockey stick. _

_Drake and I used to play peewee hockey together. I was a lot better then he was but it was something we both had in common._

"_I told you, that you couldn't use it. What are you dumb?" He asked me._

_At his point Drake was pissing me off I couldn't stand him. I went down into the kitchen and got a knife. This needs to be done I thought. _

_I walked back into his room the knife in my hands. "You're going to pay." I said walking closer to him with the knife._

"_Logan, don't." He said and ran away from me. I was chasing him around the house with the knife until my parents saw what's going on. They grabbed the knife away from me and sent me to my room immediately. I remember being grounded for life and then a few days later I was sent to the group home._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"I did it cause I was angry." I said being truthful.

"Well, your very lucky you didn't kill him."

"Yeah, I know." I said.

I know I didn't like Drake much, but he was my older brother and I do care about him. The only reason why I act like I don't care cause no matter what I did my parents will never pay attention to me.

I remember when I was grounded Drake stayed home with me.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mom, you guys go out, I'll stay home with Logan. I'm going to take good care of my little brother." He said putting his arm around my shoulder like we are best friends. My parents looked at us and smiled, "Oh, alright." They said trusting Drake._

_Drake looked at me and smiled. "Logan don't go to your room, can we talk?" He questioned me._

_I nodded, what else would I be able to do? I thought_. Although we were just nine at the time we had a really big heart to heart.

"_Logan, I'm sorry." He said looking at me._

"_For what? Shouldn't I be the one who's sorry? I cause so much shit for everyone." I said._

"_No, you don't cause shit. I'm sorry for just making you act out. You can't lie and say that you're doing this cause its fun. You're doing it for attention." _

_I nodded my head. "Yeah, I know." My own brother knows me better then I know myself. _

_He smiled, "Promise me this will change and we can be best friends."_

_I nodded my head. "Yeah, whatever makes you sleep better at night," He jumped for joy. He looked really happy and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back. I could tell he really meant that._

"_I love you Logie, don't you ever forget that."_

"_I love you too." I said with a smile. _

_This was the first time my brother and I ever got along. I was happy we were actually not fighting and were going to back things better._

_Then the next day, my parents sent me to Minnesota, to go to a group home. I liked living in Texas. Who knew my last day in Texas would be the last I've ever see it again. I never wanted to visit it. Going back would only make my hate of my family even more then I already did._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Logan," Dr. Bob said napping me out of my flashback.

I looked up at him.

"I just said Drake died."

"WHAT," I shouted.

"Yeah, it was two years ago." He said.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT MY OWN TWINS DEATH." I yelled.

"I was told not tell you."

I just broke down and cried. I couldn't deny after me and my brother had that talk I respected him on a whole new level. He meant something to me, even if I never showed it.

"It will be okay,"

"NO IT WON'T." I cried.

"Logan before you storm out, Drake wrote you a letter." He said handing me the letter.

I sat down and read the letter.

_Dear Logan,_

_I know your probably reading this letter and like thank god my brother is gone. I know we never got along and when we were trying to make things better you had to go. Texas hasn't been the same._

_I never did forgive mom and dad for sending you away. You just needed a friend, which is something I realized at the last second. Since you've been gone you didn't miss much. The house is a lot quieter, since your not there. We got a sister, named Daisy. She reminds me of you except she's not trying to kill the greatest Mitchell or burn down the house. But she has driven the car cause I told her too. I guess she's just like you. You can make her do anything. Just like you._

_You know, bro I've missed you. This is the hardest thing I've had to do. Without my crazy twin brother I'm really nothing. You weren't in my life long enough you meant so much to me. Mr. Martian said you've been making good improvements. He said you're a changed man. I wish I was able to see it. He also said you've changed cause you promised me. Dude, you have no idea how happy I am. Mom and dad could care less. BUT I CARE ABOUT YOU, ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL._

_Logan, I'm not sure how your feeling but I hope you understand I'm doing this because mom and dad are horrible parents. Since Daisy came they shut me out like they did to you. I'm truly sorry that none of us ever did get to know you, and I want you to know I begged mom and dad to let Daisy see you. But they said they didn't want someone to be around someone as crazy as you. I know deep down your not at all crazy just misunderstood._

_Logan I love you. Please forgive me. Keep your promise you made to me. Be the great guy that you are. I know you will go very far in life. Don't let my death effect you. Just remember me by the brother who believed in you. Even if I didn't show it I always did. You always were my best friend._

_Love, _

_Drake_

His letter made everything worse. All the pain I had from before. Finding out about his death I folded the note and placed it in my pocket. I walked out of the room and to Mr. Martian. He knew I was ready to leave. He just grabbed his car keys and we left the building. I was about to take out my phone and text Carlos, but I remembered he wouldn't talk to me and I know that Kendall and James won't talk to me. I sighed, the one time I need my friends I knew they wouldn't be there for me.

We got into the car and Mr. Martian drove off. On the way home I cried. I just needed my friends. I needed Carlos more then ever but he was gone.

Once we got home I laid on my bed and just reread Drake's letter.

"I wish you were here, buddy." I said missing my brother more then ever. I know I clearly stated I wish I killed my brother when I had a chance. That was a lie. I only said that cause I was hurt. I was hurt my parents gave him the attention I craved. But now he's gone I miss him. He had good intentions and really did care about me. I cried even more. My life is slowly crumbling.

I just fell asleep. Not even waking up till the next morning, which was school. Usually I loved school but today I just didn't even want to go. Carlos was going to be there and he was going to break up with me I just knew it.

I got up and showered. Still going on with my life ignoring everyone except Mr. Martian. When I finished breakfast I took the car not even driving everyone else. They can find another way to get to school. I thought to myself.

I got into Jess' parking spot since she usually drove to school. I went to my locker receiving dirty looks from James and Kendall. I sighed walking shutting my locker and walked to my next class. I guess Carlos told them what I said. I don't blame him for not talking to me.

I walked into my History class, which Carlos was in. When Carlos got into class he usually took the seat next to me, but today he didn't. I sighed wishing he did. I wasn't paying any attention in class. I didn't even take notes. I was writing a letter to Carlos. I needed to find a way to tell him I was sorry. He meant everything to me, and he needed to know that.

Finally the bell rang.

"Logan," I heard a short latino boy shout.

I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Carlos. But what did he want.

"Yeah," I said being hopeful.

"We need to talk." He said looking at the floor and then at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Basically I own nothing but I wish I did. Um…yeah guess whattt?**

**TODAY WILL BE A DOUBLE EVEN AN EXTRA TWO CHAPTERS LATER. I will be making up for my lack of posts tomorrow. I guess it all depends if I pass my road test **** I HATE THOSE DAMN TEST. Well enjoy the updates today.**

Logan's POV

I looked at Carlos waiting for what he needed to tell me. In all honesty I wanted to give him the biggest hug and have him tell me everything will be ok. But he won't I'm pretty sure he's trying his best not to hurt my feelings. I sighed and looked at him waiting for his answer.

"Logan, I can't exactly break up with you. My heart is telling me to give you another chance but my brain is like break up with him. What I'm trying to say is just were on a break. Don't try talking to me, I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

I nodded my head not saying anything. "Here, just take this." I said going into my binder to take out a note I had just written. He took the note and just put it in his back pocket. I sighed. When Carlos puts stuff in his back pocket I know he's never going to see it. I sighed well at least I should be hopeful we are still together. I said trying to stay positive.

The next bell rung and I didn't want to go to class. I needed to talk to someone. Staying at school only made everything worse. I went into the bathroom and dialed Dr. Bob's office number. Who would have thought this number would come in handy. I thought to myself as I heard someone answer.

"Hi, this is Logan Mitchell, is Dr. Bob there?" I asked.

"Yes he is, let me put him on." The person said.

I smiled to myself. "Logan I'm surprised you even called me, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me any sooner about my brother?" I asked into the phone.

"Your parents told me not to tell you, I'm sure you don't know this but Mr. Martian and I tell your parents all about you. So they know what's up, and more importantly make the decision whether or not to let you back home."

"Oh, but then what made you tell me?" I asked.

"I know I shouldn't have read the letter but I did. Logan I wanted to make sure he wasn't saying something that could have hurt you. When I realized how much he cared about you, I thought you should have known. Logan you are a good kid." He said.

I knew I should have been mad at Dr. Bob for reading the letter my brother wrote to me, but he was looking out for me. So I guess I shouldn't be. "Thanks." I said knowing I needed to go to class. Since I was fifteen minutes late it already counted as an absence and more importantly I can get thrown off the hockey team for missing a class. But right now, I didn't care. "Well, I have to go, bye." I said and hung up the phone not even waiting for Dr. Bob to say bye.

I went to math class my favorite class. I was never late or missed this class I loved it too much. It sucked I had all my friends in it. I sighed and I ran down the halls and into the class.

By the time I was there I was out of breath. I should have walked.

"Mr. Mitchell nice you could actually join us. Do you have a hall pass?" My teacher asked.

"Nope," I said taking my seat next to Carlos since everyone in the class knew if you sat in my seat Kendall and James would kick there ass. I knew that the three of them where giving me dirty looks.

I took out my binder and just copied all the problems on the bored. This shit is easy I thought to myself.

Our teacher told us to do the problems on our own. I was on the last problem, when Carlos looked at me. I thought maybe he read the note.

"Logan how do you do the first problem?" He asked.

I was about to open my mouth to talk, but Carlos didn't let me get a word in.

"Wait I don't think I want your help you might you tell me I'm retarded." He said which made me mad.

I rolled my eyes giving him an evil smirk. Something I'd never give to Carlos. "Just shut your fucking mouth, Carlos." I yelled having the whole class look at me.

"Logan Mitchell you have detention after class." Our teacher said.

"Alright, see you then." I said taking my books and walking out of class.

"Logan," She yelled and I was dumb enough to walk back into class.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked.

"I'm leaving, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, you now have a week of detention."

"Great," I replied scarstically.

I walked out of class again this time I didn't come back when she called my name again. I couldn't leave or Mr. Martian would kill me. I know would when he said I have a week of detention. I sighed and went to my next class since none of my friends were in it I was fine.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I usually ate with my friends but today I bought my lunch and sat alone. I was eating my turkey sandwich alone in silence until Kendall and James came over to me.

"Logan, I didn't know you could be such a asshole. Making Carlos cry." Kendall spat being as rude as possible.

"I didn't mean to make him cry, guys you should know, I care about him." I said honestly.

"I'd advise you to never speak to Carlos again." James added, picking me up by the collar of my t-shirt. He threw me against the wall making the whole cafeteria look at us fighting.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ALL OF US." Kendall concluded, punching me in the face. Giving me a nice black and blue around my eye.

James let me down and I fell hard on my ass. The whole cafeteria laughed at me. As soon as I hit the floor, I ran out of the cafeteria. I ran to Jess' car and went home. I didn't care if I got into so much trouble I just needed to get away from school from everyone.

I got home, "Mr. Martian I'm home." I yelled.

"What are you doing home?" He asked.

"I need to be away from everyone. Mr. Martian everything is just not okay. Please can I stay home for the rest of the week," I cried.

He nodded his head in agreement. He called the school to let them know I got sick and left and won't be back for the rest of the week.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said giving him a hug. I went into my room got into some pajamas and went to sleep. All I wanted to do was sleep. I was becoming depressed. I honestly can say I no longer cared about anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: YAY DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTERS. ;] YAY ME.**

**SO THE DOUBLE UPDATE AGAIN HOPEFULLY MORE TO COME LATER? **

Carlos' POV

Kendall and James said they had something to take care of during lunchtime. I nodded; I will just sit at the table and not eat lunch. I wasn't hungry, after what happened between Logan and I couldn't help but feel awful. This is my entire fault. I decided to read the note that Logan gave me.

I went into my back pocket and unfolded the note.

_Carlos,_

_I'm sure you hate me too, for what I said and I don't blame you. I'm such an asshole for saying that. I wish I can go back into time and take away what I said. I do remember why I said it. I said it cause we lost the hockey game and you wouldn't pass the ball to me. I said it out of anger then. If you wanted to know, I don't think of you as any of those things I said. _

_When Krissy said I always talked about you. Well that's true. Growing up you were always on my mind. The moment I met you, I liked you. I mean you're incredibly smart, talented, and cute, you have an amazing personality. Being around you makes me a better person._

_Before you met me, I was really horrible. Know body liked me in Texas, not even my own parents they'd do anything to get me out of the house. I promised my twin brother I'd changed. Right I never told you guys about my twin only cause I was jealous of him. I was jealous my parents liked him better. Deep down inside I cared about him so much. But yesterday, I found out he died two years ago and my own parents kept that from me. He killed himself cause his parents shut him like they did to me, because they gave all the attention her. My brother wanted her to meet but my parents said I was crazy. I'm sure your mad at me for this. And I'm sorry._

_There's a lot I never told you guys. And I'm sure I should tell you all of them. If you decide to talk to me I will open up. You guys are my friends. My only friends, I have to be honest. The people in the group home are just stupid assholes. They are trying to do what's best for me. When they really don't they wanted this to happen they wanted us to be over. But here's where they went wrong they never asked me what I want, and what I want is my crazy best friend, Carlos Garcia. I want him to be mine. I love everything about him and I never want to lose him. Carlos, you've become more then my boyfriend, and best friend. You became my life. _

_Love, _

_Logan_

I finished reading his letter. I felt like a huge jerk. I think my life sucks when he makes a racist comment when he was ten. But his own family hates him, and his life his just becoming more and more difficult each day. I put the letter in my back pocket.

I needed to find Logan. Kendall and James came over to me with satisfied looks on their faces.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"We talked to Logan, we needed to make sure he can't hurt you the way he did." Kendall said with a smug look on his face. I glared at them.

"I can take care of myself." I said with a sigh. I wasn't mad at them they were only trying to help.

I looked at them, "Do you know where he went, we need to talk. He's not a jerk we think he is. Guys Logan has a lot going on. He told me he would explain everything to us. You need to trust me." They gave me a look and then agreed.

"Fine, where only doing this since you're our best friend, but if he hurts you one more time, then we will have to do something about it." James said.

I just agreed so it would shut them both up. I took out my phone and called Logan.

"Hey," He said sounding like he just woke up.

"Where are you, so we can talk?" I said.

"Home," He said.

"Well, at the end of the day were coming over, weather you want us to or not."

"When you mean us does that include Kendall and James?"

"Yeah, you have a lot of explaining to do. You said so in your note you wrote me."

"Um…yeah fine, later. Carlos I'm going back to bed." He said and then hung up on me.

"We will go see him later," I told Kendall and James.

The rest of the day went by quickly at the end of the day we all took Kendall's car to his house. Kendall parked the car and we all got out. I ran to Logan's front door. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that I love him more then anything.

Logan opened the door in his boxers and a white v-neck t-shirt. He looked so sexy. I jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss.

"I love you," I told him again.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. ;]**

**They made me feel better, had a bad today. But have no fear today is a double update. **

**PRETTY MUCH I OWN NOTHING, NOT EVEN BTR. DEPRESSING I KNOW **

Logan's POV

I let Carlos enter. I was about to open the door, but that's when I saw Kendall and James rushing over to come into my house before I shut the door. As much as I didn't want to talk to them, I guess they should know.

I could sense by the way Carlos was acting he just forgave them. I was pissed at all of them. Carlos for the fact he just kind of let his friends walk all over him, after they tried to beat me up in his defense. I'm mad at Kendall and James for just being assholes.

I led them into the kitchen and we all sat down at the kitchen table. They all took seats at the table. I sat next to Carlos, and Kendall and James sat directly across from the two of us. I looked into all my friends' eyes. "Well the story your about to hear is all true. None of this is bullshit. Oh and this isn't exactly the happiest story ever." I said.

"It all began when I was born, back home in a small town outside of Huston. In this town everyone knew everyone. I was that kid your parents warned you to stay away from. I was that bad. Many people in town talked, my parents thought I was a huge embarrassment. They were embarrassed by how many times the police had to drive me home for doing something wrong." I said as my eyes begun to water. I've never got this deep at all. Mr. Bob didn't know much of this stuff. I kept a lot to myself.

"Logie, don't cry." My boyfriend said.

"I'll try not too." I said trying smile, but I couldn't I was just to upset about this.

I looked at all my friends' and then continued. "The worst was when I was younger and stole my parents car and went for a little joy ride. I crashed my parents' car and the police had to take me home. My twin brother Drake found this hysterical." I looked at Kendall and James shocked faces when they found out I had a twin.

"Why didn't you tell us about your twin?" Kendall questioned.

"Jealously," I said.

"What were you jealous of?" Carlos asked.

"That he was getting all the attention by my parents, and I got nothing. I'd come home with good grades, and I'd get nothing. So I thought if I was just as horrible as can be maybe my parents would actually pay attention to me." I sighed. "I was wrong about that." I said.

"Your parents should love you," James said. "You know your such a good person." James continued.

I rolled my eyes; I couldn't stand him or Kendall right now I wanted to throw them out of my house, but I wasn't. When I finished telling them my life story I'd kick them all out. I thought.

"Right," I responded. I then continued the story, these boys needed to stop interrupting me. I thought to myself, and then spoke. "I did some other bad stuff like steal from stores or just the people I was friends with. Soon know body wanted to talk to me because I was a kelpto." I said with a sigh. "The last time I ever saw my twin was when I attempted to kill him." I said and I heard gasps and pure shock from my three friends. They didn't say anything and just let me continue.

"I bet your all wondering why, and the reason why I tried to was cause he was getting on my nerves. He was always making fun of me and being an asshole. I snapped and thought the only thing left to do was kill him. I was chasing him around the house with a knife until my parents stopped me and grounded me. The next day my parents go out and left Drake in charge. That's when I promised to him I'd change and be a better person." I stopped talking and tears escaped from my eyes. "I found out he committed suicide." I said now sobbing.

"Logan, everything will be ok." Carlos said trying to help me.

"No, it won't. He was the only person in my family who actually cared."

"Do you know why he did it?" Carlos questioned me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, my little sister came along and replaced him. They basically shut him out like my parents did to me." I cried some more.

Kendall being the leader of the group finally spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry about your loss and sorry about before." He said giving me an 'I'm really sorry look'

"Me too," James added. "We shouldn't have been such assholes."

I nodded my head. "You both aren't really forgiven yet," I replied coldly. "Just cause I've opened up to you both doesn't necessarily mean we are cool. Now Carlos can easily forgive you but I can't. I mean you both beat me up, it's not something I want my friends to do, just to protect someone when you only heard one side to the story." I said. "I'm pretty sure the two of you assumed I was some racist asshole, which I'm not. I mean when I was ten I was until I changed. I've become a better person now." I yelled at them both.

"I think its best all of you just go. You heard my story now leave." I shouted and escorted them to the front door.

As they were walking out, I stopped Carlos. "I hope you don't hate me." I said.

Carlos gave me a disappointed look and walked off back to Kendall's car. I'm not sure what that meant. I think they all needed some time to let what I told them actually sink in.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ENJOY THE LAST PART OF THE DOUBLE UPDATE. TOMORROW WILL BE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS OF THE STORY ;[**

**I don't think a sequel will come. Sorry, I've got college to attend to. Maybe over the winter break I will write a sequel to this. Let me know what you think. **

Logan's POV

I couldn't believe Carlos walked off like that. Just when things got better, I ruined them. Maybe I just was never supposed to have them. I'm just not good enough for anyone. I'm a fucking loser. Being here isn't any better. Each day I wake up and only think of the bad things. I'm sick of that. I'm sick of everyone. Now I'm not going to kill myself because I've only got one life and I don't think dyeing will make mine much better.

I sighed. I decided I needed to go onto the computer and log into my facebook page. I was facebook stalking random buddies on my account. I didn't have anything better to do so I looked up the name 'Daisy Mitchell' I found only one person with that name. I decided I'd reach out to my little sister if this really was her.

_Dasiy,_

_You might think that this is a little strange coming from a random person. I'm not even sure if you're the right girl. But my name is Logan Mitchell. I'm your brother. I hope I don't come off as some creeper. But I just thought it would be nice for you to know that your older brother is alive and doing well._

_Logan_

Once the message was sent to my sister or the person who I thought was her, I heard my phone ring. I picked it up, not even looking at the screen to see who it was.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Logan, I don't care what you did in the past. Everything you said was just, I dunno a huge shocker. I would have never thought you'd do something as crazy as that." Carlos said into the phone.

I smiled. "I know, but it was all just one big cry for attention, I mean we both know I'm not crazy." I said.

"Yeah you are way to far from crazy. I'm just sorry your parents did that to you. I mean they are the ones missing out on a wonderful guy."

I blushed when Carlos said that. "That's really sweet of you." I said as I saw I received a message on facebook. "No fucking way." I said as I opened the message forgetting I was on the phone with Carlos.

"What is it babe?" Carlos asked.

"I found my sister or someone who I think is my sister and she just wrote me back." I said.

_Logan,_

_I am deff ur little sister. I could tell by ur pic u look a lot like Drake. Ur not a creeper deff not. Cuz if u were I don't think I would respond, ngl. Its nice to no u r alive and well. I am sry for everything that happened 2 u. Drake told me a lot about u. U deff seem like a chill dude. _

_Daisy._

"Logan," Carlos shouted into my ear.

"Yeah," I said.

"I asked you what did she say?"

"She told me she is my sister."

"Babe, that's awesome."

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm tired I think I'm going to bed, now." I said looking at the computer clock and it read '11:30'

"Night babe, do me a favor and try to work things out with Kendall and James." He said.

"Um…not now maybe some other time." I said.

"Ok, well I love you."

"Love you to Carlos."

I said and hung up. I logged off facebook. Thinking about how lucky I was just to find my own sister. And for how rare it is to actually find the person your looking for on there. I went into my room and laid down in bed falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I really want to own Carlos. Just throwing that out there.**

**Erm, double update and then the start of the sequel. I'm on a little break due to the Jewish holidays. Woop woop. ;]**

**.com/**

**Check that out its my blog about btr. ;]**

Logan's POV

I finally came back to school from being sick. I still wish I was in bed, I didn't really want to converse with people other then Carlos.

Every day when Carlos would come over he'd ask me if I spoke to Kendall or James. I always shook my head. I wasn't ready to jump back into a friendship where I'd feel unwelcomed.

I sighed as I walked into math class. I took my usual seat next to Carlos, but received glairs from both Kendall and James. I rolled my eyes and just paid attention in class ignoring the two.

Once class was over I went to my other classes and then I went lunch. I got a sandwich, online and then took a seat by myself. I didn't care if I sat alone. I heard a light thump as I looked up from eating my sandwich; it was Carlos, Kendall, and James. They had all placed their book bags on the table.

I smiled, at everyone and went back to eating my sandwich in silence.

"Guys, I can't take it any more, can't you just work out whatever's wrong?" Carlos asked angrily.

I looked up from the sandwich. "I don't need to apologies for anything."

"I think you do," Kendall spoke up.

"I really don't." I shouted at Kendall, which was drawing attention to the table we were sitting at.

"Ugh," Carlos walked away angrily to get lunch. Leaving me with two dumbasses. I hated him for doing that.

I thought about it, for a second to just say sorry, but then I decided I shouldn't be walked all over. I mean if Carlos forgave me shouldn't they too? I thought to myself.

I sighed and the two of them walked away and went to go get lunch. I finished my lunch before everyone got back to the table. I was going to leave and go to the library, but I knew Carlos would get mad. So I decided to do it at the table.

All the guys came back, from the lunch line and were talking about today's game.

"I'm going to try not get thrown out of this game." Carlos said as he took a seat.

I let out a small giggle.

Carlos looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you won't if you just don't use bad sportsmanship." Kendall said with a smile.

I still ignored him and focused on my homework.

Before I knew it the bell rang and it was no longer lunch. I smiled I was able to be away from everyone.

I kissed Carlos, this was the first time we did it out in public, but I really didn't care and I don't think he cared much too.

I then went to the rest of my classes and before I knew it; it was time for the hockey game. We were playing our rival high school. I just wanted them to lose so badly.

I walked into the locker room I went to my locker and begun putting on my hockey gear. Once I finished getting ready Kendall was making a speech getting the team all pumped for the game.

I wobbled over to Kendall, Carlos, and James because it's very hard to walk in skates.

Carlos looked at me and smiled. "Hey, babe." He greeted.

"Hey, cutie."

"Alright guys let's go win." The coach said and interrupted my conversation I was going to have with the guys. But we did as we were told and all left the locker room.

The coach benched me from the game since I couldn't go to practice. I didn't blame him I missed a full weeks worth of practice.

I sighed and sat down on the bench. I watched as my teammates played I just wished I could play too.

I was deep into thought when I felt someone tap my back. "Logan I said you're in." He yelled.

"Wait, huh?" I asked confused.

"Carlos got himself thrown out of the game." I nodded my head grabbing my hockey stick and taking my position as forward.

I wasn't doing the face off since James' was. He was better then me I had to admit, but I was the best checker on the team. I might look weak but I am so good at pushing the other players into the sideboards.

The puck hit the ice and James' got the puck. I was wide open but he passed to the kid on our team who was surrounded by our rivals. How dumb could he be? I thought to myself. I was way to deep into thought when I noticed James was in a fight with the other team. Something just didn't feel right if I sat and watched him get crushed.

I skated over as fast as I could and punched the kid to get off James. He didn't budge, I just continued to hit and throw punches at James. James was now lying on the ice; he was lucky his helmet was protecting his face. With all my might I pried the kid off of James. I smiled I was satisfied with myself.

I knew this could possibly get me a penalty, but it was well worth it. No matter how much the guys get under my skin they are good friends.

Finally, the referee blew the whistle, and gave the other team a penalty; I didn't get one for throwing someone off James. Thank god, I thought as a huge smile spread across my face.

I helped James up, "Thanks." He said with a smile. We did our secret handshake we made up when we were first started playing hockey together.

Everyone who was cheering as James got up; people usually do that when people get up after a fall on the ice. James was well enough to play so coach let him stay in.

Before I knew it the game was over. We had beaten them in overtime, by one point. I was so happy.

We all made our way back into the locker room. I just begun to change when Kendall and James, came over to me still in their hockey uniforms.

"Were sorry." They said in unison.

I smiled and gave them both the biggest hug. I wasn't going to deny, but I missed them as my friend.

"I missed having you both around." I said breaking free from the hug I embraced them both in.

"We did too, Logie." Kendall said with a smile.

"Were going to change and then hang out after, Mrs. Knight will come pick us up, want to come." James asked.

I nodded, and then got ready to go over to Kendall's house.

Once we all finished we all waited outside for Kendall's mom. Then I noticed the spark in Kendall's eye, he was up to no good.

"I'm glad were all friends again," Carlos said randomly.

"I am too," I said giving him a kiss.

I looked over to Kendall, "What's going on in that brain of yours?" I asked.

"Let's go get the girls on the soccer field wet." He said walking over to the sprinkler.

"Guys, I don't think that's such a good idea." I said trying to stay out of trouble, but seeing my boyfriend and James quickly follow after Kendall.

"Come on, don't be such a baby." Carlos called.

I rolled my eyes and then sighed. "Fine, but if we get into trouble I'm going to say it was your idea not mine." I responded walking over to help them with the sprinkler.

Before I knew it the girls all saw us and were chasing after us. We ran as fast as we could to get away from them. We ran into a dumpster, trying to get away. Once we heard the footsteps we opened the lid to see Carlos eating someone else's sandwich. I give him a disgusted look as he offered me the sandwich.

Then we ran out of the dumpster and ran to the first ally we could find, where the girls found us and were about to hit us, when Kendall yelled stop. James' face needed to be protected.

Carlos gave him his helmet and then let the girls beat us up. This is really embarrassing. I thought. Before I knew it, they stopped we decided to go back to where we were waiting and grab our hockey bags and Mrs. Knight came and picked us up. She told us she had to run some errands. We nodded and told her we would be good. We decided to watch some TV. Until we saw the famous Gustavo was in town. This couldn't be good, I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan Mitchell Story: Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: WOO YAY FINALLY I FINISHED THIS STORY. ;]**

**Double update tomorrow on the sequel, help me come up with a name?**

**UM…THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I EVER FINNISHED I'M SO PROUD OF ME :]**

Logan's POV

"Guys, I have to go." James said.

We all took out our cell phone and called our parents to call our parents. Mr. Martian didn't pick up. Just our luck know bodies did. We all sat down on Kendall's couch waiting for a parent to call until a phone rang.

We all checked our phones and realized it was Carlos'. James got mad at Carlos when it wasn't a parent. They begun wrestling, until Kendall gave me a look. I knew yet again he was up to no good.

Kendall gave me that evil smirk like he was up to no good. "Logan you have your permit, don't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah but I have to drive with an adult." I responded.

He nodded his head and had a new idea. He begged his neighbor promising her that we would all shovel the snow off her driveway since she was old and couldn't do it alone.

We all hopped into the car, and I took the driver seat. I drove as fast as I could, trying not to get pulled over.

When we got to the theater Gustavo was at we saw someone from our school, being pulled out by two security guards. We all just exchanged glances and were here to sign James up.

That's when a woman approached us. She asked me if I wanted to sing, but I declined her offer. I always wanted to be a doctor, it just seemed like an interesting job. But the women went on something about how I have a nice smile, and how Justin Timberlake made so much money cause of it. If only she knew my smile was fake. But hey, if I would be making a lot of money it would show my parents I'm no fuck up. I smiled and took the offer.

"I want to sing." Carlos told the lady, and belted out some words she gave him a number. I couldn't help but laugh at my boyfriend. He was so strange at times. Then the woman looked at Kendall. Kendall just took the number. Then she lastly gave a number to James. (A/N: I'm not sure of the order, that Kelly gave them the numbers to audition, sorry guys.)

I was up first, I was nervous and couldn't sing if my life depended on it. "I'm smart, I'll think of something." I told my friends.

"Well, your up next think of something quick." Carlos said.

I looked at Kendall, "What should I do?" I asked him.

"Beat box." Kendall responded, I nodded my head and walked into the audition room and did as Kendall told me.

"NEXT." The famous Gustavo shouted.

I walked back into the lobby sat down on the chair and cried rocking myself back and fourth. That man scared me I thought.

"I'm next." Carlos said patting his trusty helmet on top of his head.

Carlos walked back into the lobby with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm not going to Hollywood," He said.

James walked into the room next. Kendall, Carlos, and myself all snuck into the audition room, along with the person taking us.

"He's evil," I said making devil ears on top of my head. My friends just looked at me and chuckled. Then James started to sing, his voice was really amazing.

But then Gustavo started yelling saying he was all wrong. Kendall got angry and started a fight with him. My boyfriend looked at me and gave me a small peck on the lips. As we heard Kendall on the desk singing a song about a turd. Then a fight started to break out. Carlos looked at me and asked me a question about starting a fight. He didn't listen to my answer and proceed to join it followed by James jumping on a security guard.

Before I knew it we were all in the police car who escorted us to Kendall's house. Mr. Martian is going to kill me I thought. I sighed and we all walked into Kendall's house. I was surprised to hear Mrs. Knight wasn't that mad. She decided to make us a sandwich while we sang the turd song to Katie.

Then there was a knock on the door, which James' answered it. It was none other then Gustavo.

"You came back for me." James said as he gave him a big hug.

Gustavo wasn't to happy about that and then pushed James off of him. Mrs. Knight invited him inside which he did. He then told how he wanted Kendall to come to Hollywood and become famous. But he declined the offer, because he wanted to play hockey. Which made Gustavo break the coffee up he was using.

"We will be buying a new one." Kelly said.

Mrs. Knight nodded her head and with that Gustavo left the house.

We all couldn't believe how Kendall turned down the offer, let alone know he was a good singer.

Then after that I knew I had to leave, since Mr. Martian sent me a text saying I was in huge trouble. I sighed not wanting to go to the group home.

He picked me up after I ate dinner. I gave my friends a goodbye and I kissed Carlos. I really love him more then anything. "I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," He responded.

I smiled and went off into Mr. Martian's car. I got a whole lecture on the way home about being in a police car. He didn't ground me since he knew I wasn't doing anything that bad. I didn't really fight with everyone I was only there trying to break it up. But I mean, I'm lucky not to be grounded.

In all honesty I wanted to be with my friends being at this damn group home makes me think about my past. I never really like to talk about it, but being here is filled with bad memories and bad people. I hardly speak to anyone in my house. At the end of the day, I love them. But family would never try to do something to take you away from someone you care about.

I sighed and just watched TV and texted Carlos for the rest of the night. Once it got late I went to bed knowing I'd see him tomorrow, when we went to go see Kendall at work.

The next day I woke up, and went to the grocery store where Kendall worked. We all met up including James' who was pissed Kendall got offered the singing career and not him. But then when we were all talking about it we told Kendall he should do it including James.

That's when Carlos even got hit by a car for him. He can be so dumb but he's still so cute. I said to myself.

Kendall still didn't agree, but then talking it over he finally decided to call up Gustavo. He met up with us at Kendall's job.

After talking it over, Kendall made a deal with Gustavo, instead of Kendall going alone to Hollywood we all do. Finally Gustavo agreed. We were all going to be famous. I smiled I like the idea.

Now all I had to do is convince Mr. Martian to let me go. I just hope he did. We all left in excitement while Kendall went back to work to ask our parents if we can go.

I walked home from Kendall's work, since it was down the block from my house, it was very close. I didn't care that it was cold out the only thing on my mind was I'd be famous.

"Mr. Martian," I yelled.

"Logan in the kitchen." He called.

I walked into the kitchen where Mr. Martian had just hung up the phone.

"What is it boy?" He asked.

"Can I go to Hollywood with all my friends and make a record with Gustavo Rocque?" I asked.

Mr. Martian looked at me and smiled, "Alright. On one condition." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well.." He begun to say.

(A/N: I know I made it a cliffhanger, you will just have to wait till tomorrow, when I start the first chapter :] THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK I REALLY LOVED IT. And thanks for being my motivation for actually finishing a fanfic.)


End file.
